A Missing Moment : Sullust
by Zolo77
Summary: One-shot. Missing Moment from ROTJ set during the flight from Tatooine to the rendezvous point at Sullust. Please read and comment.


_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_AN: One-shot Missing Moment from ROTJ. Please read and comment. _

* * *

><p>How long had it been since he woke up beside this woman?<p>

His arms moved on their own accord, wrapping around her; pulling her closer.

A mumble escaped her as she sighed, settling further back into him.

They had fallen sleep together in silence. To emotional to speak, to tired. Crushed together, listening to the low humming hyper-drive which had come to mean so much to the both of them. That sound had always been home to him and from what he managed to understand, it had become home to her as well.

In the deep night-time glow of the overhead lighting he watched the room around them. After hours of breaking in and out of consciousness, the effects of the hibernation sickness were finally starting to fade. For the first time, in what felt like a lifetime, he could see and think clearly.

Small snippets of her life without him lay everywhere. The not too faint scent of her perfume flowed from the bedding surrounding them as if it was meant to be there, belonged there, the way she casually had grabbed her clothes from the floor of his cabin before heading to the fresher. The data cards she had once confined to the lounge during the slow fateful limp to Bespin, now littering the ledge above his head.

He hadn't asked how long it had been. Part of him was too afraid of the answer. How long had been away from her? The threat hissed through the darkness at him, causing him to grasp her tighter. _Years._ The stillness screamed at him. _Years_.

The small hand which came to rest against his jaw dragged him out of the shadows. He looked down at her, the light cotton tank exposing her neck to him. The skin there which had been soft, white and perfect was now marked with darkened splotches and streaks.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her.

Leia's eyes fluttered open just then, she turned in his arms, pulling herself up to face him in the dim.

"Hi."

He smiled lightly, leaning in to kiss her again.

"How do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

She looked at him like she didn't quite believe him, then nodded.

"How are you doing, you alright?" his voice tight, he stared at her, reading her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Leia-"

"Really. I'm fine."

Saying nothing, still staring at her, he gently raised his hand to brush against the darkened skin of her neck.

She looked away, embarrassed. He hadn't seen her dressed as she was in the palace, and for that, she was grateful. He knew, of course, she was sure he did. But knowing something happened and seeing it were different. She hadn't wanted him to see her like that, no good would come of it, he would blame himself and she wouldn't have that.

Chewie had helped her remove the collar as soon as they had gotten Han settled on board the Falcon. The bruises left behind weren't deep, they would fade quickly, and until now, she hadn't worried about them. A quick glance to his face told her for certain. He knew.

"Lando told me." Still stroking her neck carefully, answering an unasked question.

_Of course he did_, she thought rather bitterly, _what else did he tell you. _"Oh." She hadn't looked back at him, though she knew he hadn't moved, hadn't budged, hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Leia-"

"I'm fine." She met his eyes, determined.

"He hurt you."

It wasn't a question. She dropped her eyes again, opened her mouth; but no sound would come to her. She nodded. He leaned away from her suddenly, as though struck, anger flashed across his face, jaw set, hands clenching into fists. He lashed out quickly, striking the wall behind them. She jumped startled. He saw her then, anger dissolving into pain. Guilt. Reaching out, he gathered her to him, buried his face into her battered neck. Stunned, she wrapped her arms around his shaking frame. He was crying into her hair, whispering I'm sorry, I'm sorry repeatedly.

"Hey" she pushed back from him, grabbed his face, "none of this was your fault. I mean it. I knew the risks and I would do it again. I love you. I needed you back." there was a small pause, as her thumbs started to stroke his jawline. "I need you now." she finished quietly.

"Well, I'm never leaving. Ever."

"Good, I'll count on that."

A knock on the cabin door startled them both. Lando's voice came through, muffled and a bit embarrassed to be disturbing them. They were coming up on their third jump and would be at Sullust in just over three hours.

Han gathered her to him again. Pulling them back into the safety of sleep.

"Sleep my Princess. I'm back. I wont let anything hurt you."


End file.
